


Bittersweet

by LittleKnownArtist



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKnownArtist/pseuds/LittleKnownArtist
Summary: Modern AU. Sango is grieving for a dear loss, and Kagome just wants to be there to support her and let her feel.





	Bittersweet

“How are you feeling today, Sango?” Kagome scooted the plate of brownies closer to her friend’s side of the coffee table as she sat beside her on the oversized maroon loveseat.

Sango stared into her cider, wishing it were whiskey.

“Depressed,” she replied bluntly.

“Sango…” Kagome closed her eyes and sat further down into the frumpy cushion.

“What, you think eight million calories of chocolate goop is going to suddenly cure me?” Sango set the cup on the coffee table as she gave her bitter response.

“No, but…I hope it shows that…I’m here. I care about you and…”

“Yeah, I…I know, but it doesn’t exactly bring my brother back, or my dad.” Sango sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. It had been just a few weeks ago when she got the phone call from the hospital. She had been on her way to a Saturday class and that day had been the very first she had ever skipped. Her dad’s car had been hit by some guy trying to outrun police. He had been going double the speed limit. Kohaku died on impact and her dad had died within an hour of her arrival at the hospital.

“I know that, but I’m here for you. I’m not going anywhere.” Kagome scooted closer to Sango, laying her hand across her friend’s. Sango flinched but did not try to pull her hand away from the warm fingers which gave her hand a squeeze. She looked up into her friend’s face. Those brown eyes reflected a sadness in seeing Sango this way, but underneath was the love Sango had always known. She wasn’t ready for it just yet, so Sango turned her own eyes away.

“I don’t really know what you’re trying to do, but…I’m not going to just become better again, happy again just. I don’t want you to get discouraged when I’m like this, if I keep being like this.”

“I was here for you when you knocked your front teeth out on the jungle gym back in Kindergarten, when you got your period and totally freaked out.” Kagome leaned over her friend and hugged her close as she spoke softly. Sango closed her eyes and pushed her face into Kagome’s shoulder.

“Every time you needed class notes. I was even there when…when your mom died, and you got like this. Sango, I -”

“It’s not… When…” Sango pushed away from Kagome so that she might look at her as she spoke.

“When my mom died, I had my dad to take care of me. Kohaku was just a toddler, he kept me occupied and I could grieve with both of them. But, I don’t have any aunts or uncles or grandparents,” she looked up to meet Kagome’s eyes, barely able to make them out through the tears in her own, “I’m alone now,” she whispered.

Kagome shook her head.

“I am right here. As stupid as this sounds, I love you. I’m so in love with you, that you couldn’t get rid of me if you wanted.”

Sango shut her eyes, brushing away tears with the back of her hand. She had known for a while how Kagome’s feelings were a little deeper than friendship. Kagome had kissed her during her birthday those years ago, when she was finally legal to drink and she got herself smashed. The kiss, Sango knew, wasn’t just the liquor, it didn’t have the same sloppy quality her ex had given her when he was hammered. She meant it. As drunk as Kagome was, she looked at Sango with nervous eyes afterwards and apologized, well aware of herself then.

“Kagome…the love of a pretty girl won’t fix everything like Hollywood would tell us. I’m not going to get over this because I fall in love. If you’re saying that to try to…well, don’t.”

Kagome sighed reaching out to push Sango’s bangs from her eyes.

“I know that. But I’m something warm and soft to cry into, and I always will be.” She placed a kiss to Sango’s brow.

Sango looked up to Kagome’s eyes and sighed, shaking her own head now. She reached up then and cupped Kagome’s cheek to return the kiss softly against her lips.

“Thank you,” Sango said softly with the slightest of smiles. Kagome’s promise to stay by her side no matter what was real but it didn’t change the fact that…tears began to well in her eyes again and she broke into sobs, burying her face in Kagome’s chest. Kagome stroked Sango’s brown hair as strangled whispers of ‘why did they have to go,’ tumbled from the lips of the woman she loved. Sango’s fist balled into the sleeve of Kagome’s sweater as she scooped Sango’s legs up and held her in her lap as she continued to cry, and Kagome continued to stroke Sango’s hair and back.

**Author's Note:**

> KagSan is the purest ship in Inuyasha and nothing will ever change my mind. They're so supportive of each other.


End file.
